Today's data networks architects that focus on high levels of service-availability may seek to eliminate single points of failure from their data networks by deploying redundant nodes. The network resiliency cannot be achieved unless the data links, such as IETF specified MultiLink Point-to-Point Protocol (MLPPP), are resilient and can tolerate node failures. In case of a node failure within the network, the MLPPP connectivity with the peer would be lost temporarily, resulting in a destabilization of the network.
What is needed is a way to maintain data connectivity with a MLPPP peer with minimal destabilization of the network.